The Cursed Tribe
The Cursed Tribe is one of the Daedric Prince quests in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. |trophy = }} Overview *'Prerequisite:' Level 9 or higher *'Quest Giver:' Atub *'Reputation Gain': Orc Tribes *'Reward:' Volendrung Background "The orcs of Largashbur are beseiged by giants, and have been forbidden to leave their stronghold. Atub, the wise woman of the tribe, has asked me to find her Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart so that she may contact Malacath for guidance." Walkthrough Largashbur is an Orcish stronghold found near the Jerall Mountains in the south of Rift. As you approach the stronghold, the tribe of orcs will be engaged in battle with a giant. thumb|300px|right|A video on how to get the Volendrung Regardless of whether you help them defeat the giant or not, the orcs will initially be mistrustful of you. The one exception is Atub; speak with her to find out that her tribe has fallen on hard times. Yamarz, the tribe's Chief, has become weak and cursed. The giants have taken advantage of this, assailing the stronghold regularly. Atub asks you to bring her Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart as an offering to Malacath, the patron Daedra of the Orsimer, in hopes that he might respond to the wise woman's prayers and guide the tribe in their time of need. Retrieving the Ingredients You can find Troll Fat on slain Trolls. Although if that is too difficult you can find both the Troll Fat, and the Daedra Heart in the Companion's hall, Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. The Troll Fat is located on the bookshelf directly opposite the door, upon entering Kodlak Whitemane's chamber. The Daedra Heart can be found directly to the left of the bookshelf, on the desk. There is also an easily acquirable Troll Fat found in the College of Winterhold, on the shelf near the alchemical lab within the Hall of Countenance. The Ritual Once you have given Atub the ingredients, she will insist that you observe the ritual of contacting Malacath. She will speak to Yamarz, who begrudgingly allows the ritual to occur. Malacath is displeased with Yamarz, who has allowed giants to overrun the Daedric Prince's shrine. The god demands that Yamarz bring him the giant leader's club as an offering; only then will he consider lifting the curse. Upon speaking with Yamarz, he will blame you for bringing this task upon him and tell you to join him at Fallowstone Cave, the entrace toward Malacath's shrine. Fallowstone Cave Meet up with Yamarz at Fallowstone Cave, located northwest of Riften. Be prepared to fight several giants, and possibly cave bears and trolls as well. You must protect Chief Yamarz as you travel through the cave until you reach the Giant's Grove on the other side. He is well equipped with full Orcish Armor and an Orcish weapon, and can handle himself well in battle. Still, he will find himself outmatched fighting giants by himself. Yamarz prefers melee attacks, so it may be best to hang back and pelt your gigantic enemies with arrows or magic while Yamarz fights up close. Be careful not to attack the orc Chief; it is easy to accidentally hit Yamarz as the two of you take on the giants. Giant's Grove Once you have reached the Giant's Grove, Yamarz will ask you to retrieve the giant chieftain's hammer for him. He promises gold in return for your discretion; the tribe never has to know that their chief wasn't the one to return the giant's club (Shagrol's Hammer). However, upon defeating the giant, Chief Yamarz attacks you to ensure that you will not talk. His logic here is suspect; if he was too afraid to fight the giant and sends you''' instead, why does he think that he can kill '''you after you've proven yourself a tougher opponent? No one is accusing him of being intelligent, although you could possibly be exhausted after the previous battle. There is another way of doing this in which you tell Yamarz that it is his job. He will then go to the giant and fight him (well get smashed in one hit but whatever). Then kill the gaint. simple and funny. Malacath's Reward Return to Largashbur after you have defeated Chief Yamarz. Atub asks for news of Yamarz, and Malacath will speak to the remaining tribesmen, telling them of Yamarz's treachery and weakness. Malacath gives the tribe a chance to prove themselves, appointing Gularzob the new Chief. The god rewards you for your worthiness, instructing you to put Shagrol's Hammer on his shrine. The hammer is transformed into Volendrung, the Daedric Prince's legendary warhammer. Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests